


Sag nicht ja, wenn du nein sagen willst

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindseys Puls schoss nach oben und er wusste nicht einmal warum. Er konnte es nicht benennen, nicht begründen, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall in den Keller...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sag nicht ja, wenn du nein sagen willst

**Author's Note:**

> Tablechallenge auf LJ (100 Drabbles)  
> Thema: Nein

"Holst du mir bitte eine Glühbirne aus dem Keller?"  
  
Die Worte legten einen Schalter in seinem Innersten um. Lindseys Puls schoss nach oben und er wusste nicht einmal warum. Er konnte es nicht benennen, nicht begründen, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall in den Keller. Aber er liebte sie, wollte sie zum Lächeln bringen, ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Auch wenn ihre Worte ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagten und eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzog. Lindsey wandte sich nach seiner Frau um und zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Aber natürlich!", erklärte er bereitwillig.  
  
Dabei meinte er doch nein!


End file.
